


The Way of the Winter Soldier

by Naferty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassins & Hitmen, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, House Husband Bucky, M/M, Married Couple, Omega Tony Stark, Retired Bucky Barnes, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: Bucky is a retired assassin wanting to live his life as a house husband.Then his old colleagues come knocking on his door for help.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 416
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	The Way of the Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> For the loveliest lovely person out there

Bucky knew his way around a knife. One of the most essential items in his life. 

The knife can cut, can slice, can slash, can make hiding a body easy if it’s chopped up and can peel a carrot faster than any store brand, stainless steel peeler. 

At least to Bucky. He’d had years of experience with a knife. A knife kept him alive for every assassination he’d gone through and any close calls he fell upon. His handy knife kept him safe. 

Now, his knife was at it again. Helping him change his life as he worked hard on fixing up these vegetables to put in the pot and get dinner ready for his husband. He chopped up the peeled carrots in quick succession over the pot, placed the cutting board in the sink, threw the hand towel over his shoulder, adjusted the heat, covered the pot and wiped down his counters. No mess was going to be left to live in _his_ kitchen. He’d see to that. 

With the chicken and vegetable soup set to finish around the time his wonderful omega husband returned from work, Bucky was left with a little extra time on his hands. He pulled out the little booklet he carried with his written tasks of the day from his apron pocket. All items were checked off except for the last two at the bottom. Tending to Alpine and picking up some milk. They were out and Tony dearly enjoyed having his coffee with the almond vanilla milk Bucky chose to buy. Bucky wanted that ready to go before the next morning. 

Bucky patted his apron. A pink and white thing with the words “Kiss the Cook” on it. A gift from his husband, who claimed it had been a joke, but Bucky loved it so much he wore it daily. Along with the apron, Bucky also wore pink bunny slippers. Another joking gift that Bucky loved. They were comfy, kept his feet warm and helped keep his floors clean from the outside grime. 

He hummed as he made his way over to Alpine. The furball watched him with an unimpressed stare as Bucky grabbed his food from the fridge and filled his bowl with an appropriate amount, sneaking in a treat as well. 

He pat the furball in apology, promised he’d work hard to get his food on time and went to grab his broom. He swept the area he had worked around. Little peels of carrots and seeds and leaves were scattered about, but his trusty broom would see to them. 

He hummed contently as he swept the floor. Proud of himself and nodding at his work when finished. The floors needed a good waxing, but checking his calendar on the fridge, that was already planned for tomorrow. Today, all that was left was milk. 

If he ran to the store now he could make it before Tony got home. He always greeted his omega with a kiss and a hug. It was something he couldn’t miss. Jarvis could look after the soup while he was away and turn it off if anything were to go wrong. 

The plan decided, Bucky removed his apron and carefully draped it on the rack specifically bought for it. He was about to grab his fanny pack with all his essentials when Jarvis’ voice stopped him. 

“Sergeant Barnes, someone is requesting you by name at the gate.” 

“Show me the camera please,” Bucky looked to the large screen in the living room. It blinked on to footage of familiar faces standing patiently by the gate of their yard. “Let them through, Jarvis, but have the place ready for lockdown, just in case.” 

“Of course.” 

Bucky went to meet them at the door. Those familiar faces he trusted, but he didn’t trust the world they currently still lived in. They could be stacking out his husband’s home, or they could be a distraction while others made their move. Bucky couldn’t risk it. 

He opened the door and there before him stood Steve and Sam. All alphas and some of the best assassins in the market, and also the only ones that come close to getting the title of ‘Friends.’

“What do I owe the pleasure?” Bucky said, fingers twitching to grab the knife hidden just behind the door. 

Sam rolled his eyes. The alpha had always been tactless. “You’re not a target. We’re not stacking your place out and we’re not distracting you.”

“What he means to say,” Steve interrupted, “is we need your help, Buck. There’s a target. A large one. A lot of money is on the table, but most importantly, a lot of lives.” he pulled a manila folder out. It looked old and ripped. A sign it had been in the cabinet of high priority targets that had managed to escape and went into hiding. 

Bucky nodded and let them in. He knew a lot of the targets in that cabinet were people who took more lives than any of them and had either political power or wealth to keep them from ever seeing bars. It was their job to right it. 

He reluctantly sat them at his polished table, ordering them to take off their shoes. He listened to the information. How the target was spotted just two days prior. How they would be attending a meeting in just three days with big heads from around the world. How the building’s security is some of the best, but nothing they can’t handle. How a sharpshooter would benefit them greatly here. How the Winter Soldier would benefit them. 

Bucky had once been one of the most successful, infamous, assassins there ever was. He was often referred to as a ghost since very few caught sight of him, and those who did never saw the light of day again. The Winter Soldier had a perfect case record. He never failed and his marks never got away. What better assassin to go after a mark that managed that?

Bucky nodded and took a moment to contemplate it. He closed his eyes and rested his chin over his clamps hands. The seconds ticked on and on and on. 

“Well?” Steve said. 

Bucky looked at them all, looked at their determination, at their desire and nodded. The relief was instant on their faces, but it was short-lived. 

“I’d need to ask my husband first.” 

They all blinked. 

“Come again?” Steve shook his head. “You need to ask your husband?” 

“Yes.” 

“Can’t you just - I don’t know, _go_?” Sam said. “You’ll only be gone, what, four days?” 

“I have responsibilities here. I can’t go without notice. Tony will think I left.” 

Steve nodded. “Okay, then ask him. Let him know we need you.” 

“He’ll be here in half an hour. Would you like to join us for dinner?”

They all waited patiently for the minutes to move on until finally, Jarvis announced his husband was home. Bucky rushed to the door and eagerly waited for Tony to walk through, kissing and hugging him when he did so. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you, Hun.” His omega looked around. “Jarvis said we had visitors.” 

“Yes. My old colleagues. They came by to ask for help.” 

“Oh? All the way here? Must be important.” 

“Yes, it is.” Steve walked up to them. “We need to borrow him for a couple of days. If it’s okay with you,” he added when they noticed Tony frown. 

“Honey, Rhodey and Natasha’s wedding is in two days. You said you’d help. You can’t go.”

Bucky smacked his head. How could he have forgotten about that? He’d been helping Natasha settle on the decor and her dress. He’d promised to make sure nothing went wrong. 

“That’s right. I’m sorry I’ve forgotten. My mind has been busy. I can’t go.” 

Steve and Sam’s jaws met the floor. 

“This is kind of important, though,” Sam tried. 

His husband crossed his arms. “So is my best friend’s wedding. I don’t know who you are, Buster, but if you want Bucky to go with you then you make sure nothing wrong happens to my Rhodey’s wedding. He deserves the best. If one little thing is out of place on that day me and my husband will be there to make it right. No matter how long it takes.” 

The two alphas look to Bucky, but he shook his head. “I can’t go until after the wedding. Like my husband said. If you want me there make sure nothing happens on their day.” 

They stared in disbelief until finally, Steve said, “fine, okay, we get it. We’ll do what we can.” 

“A wedding. Unbelievable. I better get free food out of this,” Sam muttered. 

Tony lit up. “Thank you. Now, you’re joining us for dinner, right? Bucky’s food is just the best!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, Summer! <3


End file.
